Spamano Soulmate AU
by KC Senpai
Summary: Soulmate AU where soulmate's first words are written on the wrist of the other. Lovino Vargas' wrist is blank, and surely that reason must be that he doesn't have a soulmate. However, at his sister's wedding, will he find a different type of lover, perhaps a more quiet one? Spamano. Germany x Nyo!Italy.
1. Chapter 1

"So then this stupid ragazza suddenly comes up to me and says, 'Fratello, I'm getting married!' And I tell her, 'No.' Then she complains, 'Fratello, why?' And I tell her the obvious reason on why she shouldn't get married. And obviously that reason because she getting married to that stupid Potato Bastard! Can you believe it? That potato bastard is getting married to my sorella!" Lovino yelled into the microphone stationed at the podium. He wore a white tuxedo with a rose in the lapel, just like all of the other groomsmen had. The groom, Ludwig (insert german last name here), shifted uncomfortably in his seat. His blonde hair was gelled back and his blue eyes were stern, yet today, they shone with happiness. That is, until Lovino started speaking.

Sitting beside Ludwig the Potato Bastard, his new wife, Feliciana Vargas, was tugging on Lovino's suit. Her brown hair was down and matched her cheerful flower veil. The multicoloured flowers dotted her beautiful white dress. And her arm was revealed, showing the words that Ludwig first said to her.

Everyone had the first words that their soulmate said to them scrawled on their forearm. Whether it was as simple as a hello, or a scolding, or some type of pick up line, it was there from the moment anyone was born. It wasn't some creepy tattoo. It was the supernatural. Feliciana's arm had _I suppose, nice to meet you, what does bello ciao mean?_ written on it and Ludwig's arm had a _Bello Ciao! I'm_ (then a underline because life had to be confusing) _,_ _Do you want some gelato?_ Lovino, on the other hand, had nothing.

Absolutely nothing. Not even a simple hello on his arm. No matter how many times he looked at his arm, wishing that some words would magically appear, it remained the same tanned colour that it always was.

That was a simple message to Lovino. He didn't and would never have a soulmate. Or a significant other. Or spouse. Or married sex toy. Whatever.

"All I know how my sorella met that bastard is because of the damned words on their arms. Maybe they were flirting on the street or whatever. I don't want to know the details. I just don't like that bastard." Lovino glared at the groom. Ludwig averted his wide eyes. Lovino swore that Ludwig regretted making his fiancee's brother the best man.

Feliciana cleared her throat and tugged at Lovino's suit. "Fratello..."

Lovino sighed. He received _the talk_ from his sister. The talk was about how much Feliciana wanted this wedding to be perfect, for her brother to not insult Potato Bastard, and to make a nice short speech.

He leaned down towards his sister. "Do I have to?"

"Please, fratello?" Lovino turned back to the podium. Not bothering to cover his irritated tone, he continued. "As much as I hate...Ludwig," Lovino hesitated. The name did _not_ sit well on his tongue. Potato Bastard suited the german man better. "And I also don't want to lose my sorella."

Feliciana smiled, her brown eyes twinkling. A tear formed at her eye and she wiped it away with the arm that said _I suppose_ and whatever gooey crap that they said to each other. Gosh, what a weakling. Nobody cried at that part and Feliciana sat there holding her heart like she had a heart attack or something.

"I want my sorella to be happy. I hope they do some type of naked dance with potatoes and pasta every night. Together, and tonight, they became one flesh, like the words in the bible say." Lovino started to tear up himself. He noticed that half of the audience was sleeping and the other half was bawling. Even Potato Bastard wiped a tear. Lovino kept his tears back. He took a deep breath before continuing his improvised speech. "Sorella, promise me that you will be happy."

Feliciana nodded as she rubbed her tears and mucus on a napkin.

"Potato Bastard, you have a lot to promise Feliciana's older fratello." Lovino attempted to stare down Potato Bastard, but the blond man wasn't intimidated. The half of the audience that _was_ awake laughed. Ludwig just nodded. "You will never feed her potatoes. You will never hurt my sorella. You will do everything you need to do to keep her happy." Lovino made Ludwig promise him a bunch of other things, such as never ever touching another woman, never to touch another man (you could never be sure whether Ludwig was completely straight), and all this other stuff.

Ludwig smiled. "I accept, Feliciana's fratello. _My_ brother in law." He kissed Feliciana, who was crying and blubbering. The audience was in conflict too, with some wondering what the heck just happened and the other part crying and sobbing. The ones that weren't in either of the parts were the drunk people. Lovino didn't why his words made them strip themselves and sing the stereotypical wedding song.

Lovino went back to his seat next to Ludwig. He turned away from the two and wiped his eyes. "So fratello," Feliciana cautiously asked. "You are okay with Ludwig calling you his brother in law? You're okay with _being_ Ludwig's brother in law?"

Lovino and Ludwig looked at each other, and it was weird, because it felt like Ludwig could read Lovino's thoughts, and Lovino saw what Ludwig was pondering, as well as their thoughts thinking the exact same thing. And their different coloured eyes widened themselves, in shock and realization. No need to mouth the words to each other; the horrifying realization of the fact they they were related to each other now had finally sunk in.

 _Oh fuck._

* * *

Sorella = Sister

Fratello = Brother

Thank you all for reading this fanfiction. Reviews are my muse! Chapter two will be coming out in a guaranteed week, or you can catch the whole story on my tumblr (its-kcsenpai-stuff)

ONce again... Call me senpai! I'm senpai, so notice me!


	2. Chapter 2

The music blared in the large auditorium that was rented out; people sang and danced to the craziest songs ever. The DJ was frantically taking the strangest requests from people left and right. Lovino heard a man ask for One Direction, a different one plead for the _Oui, Oui, mon ami_ song from somewhere on the internet, and the queerest of all, a different younger man demanded for the Star-Spangled Banner. Maybe Feliciana or Ludwig had an american friend or something.

If that man was american, then Lovino wouldn't find the song request questionable. Americans tended to be jingoistic.

Lovino was sandwiched between Ludwig and his albino brother, Gilbert. The two were in a drinking contest, chugging beer after beer with Feliciana cheering on her new husband. Potato Bastard and his brother were evenly matched, but were both a little red from all the alcohol. Feliciana was also red; she took several shots before their drinking game and was busy screaming: "Luddy! Kill him with alcohol!" Which rattled Lovino, because his sister was the type to scream "uncle" when a person grabbed her hand.

"Come on Luddy!" Gilbert screamed. His red eyes reflected craziness and rowdiness. His messy white hair cast back the several multi-coloured lights. "You better not lose at your own wedding party! HA!"

Ludwig set down his glass. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve then he raised his bottle. "I'm not ready to lose in front of my wife!" He chugged down the rest then slammed the glass bottle on the table. It shattered. "Crap!"

"I'll clean it." Lovino sighed irritatedly. In truth, all he wanted was to be outside and get some fresh air. He didn't want to drink, which was strange, because he'd normally accept a bunch of drinks at the bar.

As he left the two men and the alcohol, he had mixed feelings about the wedding. Lovino had been dreading the day, the day when his only family would officially leave him, but he never acknowledged how much family meant to him before she left. He always had assumed that the longing and hurting feeling in his chest was just stress of writing a best man speech. But he glanced back at his sister, and how happy she seemed, and now Lovino was alone.

He should have known that Feliciana was going to leave him anyways. It was bound to happen sooner or later. She had her soulmate's first word written on her arm, and something like that was almost set in stone. He heard tales of people who tried to thwart the words, but never found themselves happiness.

So it was probably destined for Lovino to end up single and alone. He would be that lonely single crazy cat lady sitting on her rocking chair as she read tabloids and knitted. Lovino did have a pet cat and knew how to knit. Shit, he was already going in that direction.

He was so absorbed in his thoughts of self-loathing and tomatoes (he just really liked tomatoes) when a man bulldozed Lovino. Lovino yelled and fell on the floor. He got stepped on a few times. It hurt.

"Hey! Watch it, shitface!" Lovino cursed, brushing himself off as he glared at the man who hurt him.

The man just stared at Lovino in awe. He didn't look drunk; he looked like he just ran off the dance floor. He had slightly curly brown hair and he had beautiful green eyes. He was taller than Lovino, kind of lanky, skinny, and his green eyes were just...damn.

Seriously, the man's eyes were beautiful. At the moment, they were filled with amazement. Lovino found himself checking the other man's jawline before he returned to Lovino's normal angry self.

"Don't you know how to apologize? You fucking bastard. Everyone here is a fucking bastard." He mumbled the last few parts to himself. Lovino looked expectantly at the man. "Hurry up."

The man suddenly starting waving his hands at Lovino and jumping up and down. He opened his mouth, then closed it and continued on his fangirling. When the man realized that lovino was not amused, and also not knowing what the fuck was going on, the beautiful man revealed his arm. There was ink on the arm, the words of a soulmate, just like all of the other people in the room. For all Lovino knew, he could be the only one in the world without a soulmate.

Lovino growled as he stared at the man's arm. On his arm, in supernatural black ink just like Feliciana and Ludwig's arm, was written _Hey! Watch it, shitface!_

"Are you trying to critize me? It's your fault you ran into me you stupid, god damned, fucking-" And Lovino shut himself up, because it dawned on him that these words were the first words he said to the beautiful man.

It was so pathetic. Lovino finally found a potential soulmate and started off their first conversation with _Watch it, shitface._

The man hugged Lovino tightly. Lovino was still bewildered at his own stupidity and the fact that Lovino did have a soulmate. The only things that bothered him were the non existent markings on Lovino's wrist. If the beautiful man was his soulmate, why was Lovino's arm blank?

A phone was pulled out of the green eyed man's pocket. He typed a few words in, saying: _My name is Antonio, and-_

His phone died. Antonio pouted and put his phone away. Lovino wondered why Antonio used his phone to tell Lovino his name, instead of just telling him.

Antonio looked around and he grabbed Lovino's hand. Before Lovino could slap him, Antonio pulled Lovino outside, away from the stuffy auditorium..

"What the hell, you dumbass!?" Lovino didn't struggle. Why was he so smitten with this man? It wasn't like he was a guaranteed soulmate. Anyone could have said _Watch it, shitface_ to anyone. Plus Lovino's arm was blank, which meant he would never ever have a soulmate.

Antonio lead the two outside and sat on a bench. He gestured to Lovino to sit with him. For once, Lovino accepted, collapsing into the bench.

"All right, you bastard." Lovino tried to insult the man, anything so that when the man figured out he wasn't Lovino's soulmate. he would be relieved. "Why the hell do you think I'm your soulmate? Anyone can say shitface and that other shitty soulmate crap."

Antonio just rolled up his sleeve on right arm, revealing the words, then pointed to Lovino.

Lovino slapped Antonio's arm away. "My arm has nothing. You're not my soulmate, dumbass."

Pointing at his throat, Antonio shook his head vigorously side to side. He seemed to be desperately trying to tell Lovino something.

Lovino didn't bother to stay and solve Antonio's mysterious quiet behavior. "I'm leaving. I don't have time to figure out your riddles." Lovino got up and started to walk away, but Antonio grabbed on.

Damn, the man was strong.

Antonio pointed at his throat and his mouth. He shook his head.

Lovino still didn't get it. "Do you have some sore throat or something? Can you even talk?"

The other man looked dejected. Then Antonio confirmed the answer, no.

"Is that why my stupid arm is-!"

Antonio nodded his head.

Lovino finally understood. His arm was blank because of Antonio was mute. Antonio had hope that Lovino was his soulmate. Lovino could... he might...

He wasn't alone anymore. Before, his family had left him. His father died, his brother got a scholarship, and Feliciana married a Potato Bastard. And right when everything tumbled apart, Antonio came to keep him company.

Lovino smiled as Antonio hugged him.

"At least I have a quiet soulmate, you damned handsome bastard." Lovino murmured to himself, and to Antonio.

The two stood together, embraced in each other's warmth, with the cold wind of the world swirling around them. The sun was covered by the clouds. The loud streets packed with super annoying people moved around them; a river slowly moving around a stable foundation.

For once, Lovino didn't complain about how fucking annoying the world was.

* * *

So thank you for following!

To Melody OfBlue Wings: Thank you so much for your praise! And this chapter answers all your questions that you asked. I'm so happy you enjoyed it!

-To the reviewer who said that muses were evil, the real ones, I completely agree! My muse wakes me up at 3 am, when I'm too tired to do anything and says, "This is a great idea!"

I'm all like "Yeah, I'll write it down tomorrow."

Then I forget. And my muse laughs as I scratch my stupid brain for ideas. In other words, I can relate. -

Anyways, thanks for reading and following, as well as reviewing! I am eternally grateful to you.

I also want to let you know that I don't think I will be able to check my tumblr often, so you can send me an ask for me to write an au though the review. Next chapter will hopefully be up next week!

Merci beaucoup, mes cheries. Je t'aime!

I'm senpai, notice _me!_


	3. Chapter 3

Lovino stared at Antonio, then turned his surprised and irritated gaze at the enfant who held his husband's hand.

The small child had a stitched up teddy bear in her other hand and she briefly let go of Antonio to brush her short choppy hair out of her face. Lovino scrunched up his forehead, frowning at the small girl. She kept her head up only long enough that Lovino could only catch a glimpse of her shimmery olive eyes before she lowered her miniature head. Then she tugged Antonio.

"Padre, is that papa?" She whispered into Antonio. Her choppy black hair was short, barely allowing Lovino to read the child's pale lips. Her face was adorably chubby yet thin and her cheeks were almost white.

Antonio nodded. He gestured to her in sign language. Lovino understood each movement perfectly, as he learned sign language for easier communication purposes. _Why don't you introduce yourself?_

Lovino scowled at Antonio, which seemed to frighten the child more than it frightened Antonio. The child stepped forwards awkwardly. Her hands shook at her sides. Lovino didn't bother hiding his annoyance. He simply glowered at the child.

"I'm..." She faltered a bit before continuing, lowering her head even more. "I'm Leila. That is Antonio, my padre. He said that you were my papa."

"Papa?" The words didn't settle in his mouth. Lovino frowned even more. What was going on here? He noticed Antonio trying to walk away from the two and Lovino grabbed him by the collar.

Then he tried to drag Antonio away, only to trip and have the mute man also land on top of him. "Fuck! I mean, Fu _dge_! Fudge!" Lovino hissed. _This_ was why he didn't want to be with little kids. He couldn't contain his language. He was sure the little girl, who for some reason was calling him papa, already hated Lovino. Just like all the other neighbours in the apartment who complained Lovino was too loud.

Lila tilted her head at Antonio. "I don't think Papa likes me."

Antonio smiled brightly. He tried to sit up, which crushed the other man and made him lose his breath, and Lovino swore again. "Fuck you, Antonio!" Then, once again, remembering the young girl, Lovino replaced his swearing with the word fudge, yelling to get Leila to forget the other fouler word.

"Maybe papa is hungry?" The girl walked to the fridge, opening the door and pulling out a whole bunch of tomatoes. She put one on the kitchen table, then stepped back. "For papa."

Lovino's hands shook as he reached over to the tomato and ate it. He told the girl to look around the apartment, then talked to Antonio in a low voice.

"What are you thinking? We can't adopt a kid!"

Antonio gestured to him. _I'm sorry! I can't make smart decisions under pressure!_

Lovino frowned for a second, then growled. "What the hell put you under pressure at an orphanage?" He pointed at Leila, who was closing the bathroom door as she disappeared inside.

Antonio moved his hands around wildly. _She was the last girl in the orphanage! It was that or rowdy boys!_

Lovino began to argue back, protesting that they never agreed on adopting in the first place, but he felt a hand tug at his pant leg. It was Leila. She offered him another tomato. "If you don't want to keep me, that's okay." She said with an emotionless expression. Lovino felt himself giving into the girl's strange charm that made Lovino want to keep her. He almost _wanted_ to be the girl's father.

Lovino's husband sighed. He then explained that Leila was a transgender, but due to her original gender, she was forced to stay with the boys. Leila nodded to confirm Antonio's silent story.

 _Would I even make a good father?_ He couldn't help but wonder. He couldn't even manage Feliciana when she was younger. Antonio held his hand reassuringly, but Lovino slapped it away.

Then he finally settled down. This girl deserved to have parents. It wasn't fair. Lovino felt a tug at his pant leg, with Leila staring at his with those adorable olive eyes.

"Dammit." Lovino muttered. His actions didn't match his words. He picked the girl up and kissed her on the cheek. "We are keeping you, bambino."

Leila's small body trembled. "Papa?"

Antonio let out a sigh of relief.

Lovino set the girl down and she ran off happily. "I hate children." Lovino said insincerely, smiling to himself as the girl got a tomato from the fridge and bit into it. "Dammit, they are stupid, but they are as cute as fuck."

Antonio grinned. Oh dear lord, Lovino loved that quiet smile of Antonio's. Of course, he would never admit it.

 _Same with you._ Antonio laughed silently at his own response. Lovino muttered some cuss words under his breath, but he dared not to slap Antonio. _You're my little cutie._ Antonio winked.

And Lovino couldn't hold it in any longer. He grabbed Antonio's face and leaned in, pushing his lips on his in a blissful moment. Lovino could feel Antonio's shock as the shorter man pulled him closer to him. Lovino understood why Antonio was shocked; typically Lovino would be the one who was kissed, as Antonio liked to be more affectionate.

 _Should I get a stool for you?_ Antonio's hands shook as he made a few signs. Did that kiss shock Antonio that much?

Lovino pushed Antonio away. "Don't you dare, shitface."

Then, without a moment's hesitation, Lovino grabbed his husband and pulled him in.

And they shared another kiss, without noticing a mildly disgusted Leila in the corner of the room.

"Padre must really love papa." Leila mused to herself. "And when people fall in love, they buy chocolates. I hope I get some too!"

THE END

* * *

Padre = papa

* * *

So that's the end of my first AU! It is really fun, but a bit sad when I finish AU oneshots. I really hope you enjoyed it. Also, the next AU is a SuFin AU, and I'm running out of ideas, so send me all of your suggestions, questions, etc.

 _I'm_ senpai, notice _me!_

-KC Senpai


End file.
